The Last Night
by Baby Velociraptor
Summary: Based on the song The Last Night, by Skillet. Bella and Edward are in love and together. When Bella's Mom yells at her, what happens? She goes to his house.


**First off, I would like to say that I do not what this song was actually intended to be about, but this is what I first thought when I heard it. So please, do not criticize me on what the song made me think of. I cannot control what my imagination comes up with. Well, I probably could, but I decide not to. I think I'm gonna start doing song fic/ one shots. Along with the other stories I'm writing. This song is written by a Christian band named **_**Skillet**_**, their songs **_**are**_** amazing. Since I do not wish to offend anyone, I will try to not cuss in these, but if I do, please note that I do not mean any disrespect to Christians. I **_**do **_**believe in God, but I don't think that Gay people and lesbians, and bi-sexual people will burn in hell for eternity. If God created us, then he also created them. They are who they are. So, the next time you see someone who is gay, a lesbian, or bi, realize how strong they are. They're probably terrified of coming out, but they do it anyways, because they don't want to hide who they are. I have to admit, I have some die hard christian friends, who hate my other friends, who are interested in the same sex, one of them, Sarah, believes that they are bad omens, and devil worshippers, ot something evil. To be truthful, it kind of pisses me off. Honestly, what's the fucking point? Arguing about it, and critisizing them for it **_**will not**_** change anything. They can't just stop being who they are. Deal with it. Deal with like we have to deal with death, and world hunger, and war, and everything that we have to deal with in life. Honestly, bitching about it won't change a thing. Like when you bitch about war, does it change? Uh, hellz to the no**. **And, I'm sorry for getting off track and griping about my opinions, just read on please. AND REVIEW if you think it's good, or if it sucks please.**

My Mother yelling at me again was what threw me over the edge. "You are such a slut!" she yelled at me when she found out I was dating Edward Cullen. "You're with the biggest player in Forks, Washington, what were you thinking? He doesn't really care about you, he only wants what you know is best kept for marraige." As I'm sure you've noticed, mother strongly disagreed with sexual intercourse before marraige. The thing was though.....was that we weren't doing _that. _Yes, he had been a player, but he wasn't now. I already knew who had told Renee, my mother, that I was dating Edward Cullen. _Tanya Danielle Denali. _She was the girl Edward had been dating at the school dance six months ago, then he'd walked in on her sleeping with who had been my boyfriend at the time. _Jacob Black. _The boyI thought I'd be with forever. Guess forever isn't as long as it used to be. I'd broken up with Jake, as it happens I'd been walking down the hotel hall at that very moment. It had been the Junior-freaking-Prom. The prom had been held in a fancy, really expensive hotel in Seattle. Also known as Twilight. Guess it was an appropriate name. Jake had been my sun, but I'd been blinded by what I called love, and hadn't realized that I didn't really love him at all. Then I met Edward, I'd always thought he was some rich jerk. Who used girls then threw them out, like week old garbage. It turned out I was wrong.

When he'd seen me wandering down the hallway, he'd called out my name. I'd looked up in shock, I never thought he know my name. I was the girl that was referred to as "That Emo Freak." He'd waved me down like a plane, which was what I'd said, once I'd gotten closer.

~Flashback~

"Hey, Bella!" I heard a melodic voice call my name. I looked up and saw Edward Cullen waving me down like a plane.

When I'd gotten closer, I said. "What am I? A plane?"

~End of Flashback~

He'd told me what happened, and he was the one who held me back before I could _slit_ Jacob's throat for cheating on me. We'd talked the rest of the night away. It was a night that I would never forget. He was nice, and amazing. After the whole ordeal, we left the hotel, then we started walking towards a twenty four hour cafe down the street from Twilight. A song came on, I said I loved the song and he'd asked me to dance. It was _The Last Night_, by Skillet. I'd wound my arms around his neck, and he'd held me close. Normally, if any other guy had held me like he did, and I'd just mer them, I would have shoved them away harshly. But it felt so intensely right. It was a force that I could never fight, even on my strongest of days. The unknown force had consumed us, and from then on, anytime we were together, that same undeniable attraction came back to us. It was like fire, swirling around us, consuming us, pushing us together. Maybe it was fates, maybe it was God, maybe it was our pesky little friends, who were constantly pushing us together. Maybe it was all three combined, trying to make two lonely souls merge, but whatever it was, I was proud that they had pushed us together. Because if they hadn't, I would have never met the love of my life. I was also insanely grateful for it too.

This time though, I didn't stay to hear my Mom yell and scream at me. I just walked out the door, phone in hand, already texting Edward.

**Edward? My Mom was yelling at me again. R u busy? I rlly need u right now. If u can meet up wit me, where do u want to meet up? **Not even a minute later he texted me back.

**Baby, you know I'm never too busy wen it comes to you. Come over to my house. Parents are gone, you have your key to the house, right?**

**Yeah, I love it wen u call me baby.**

**I love you, baby.**

**I love you too. B there as fast as I can.**

I drove over to his house in my rusty red pick up. When I got there, everyone really was gone. HIs brother, Emmett, his sister, also my best friend, Alice, and his parents were gone. I slid my key in the lock with trembling hands, then the door opened, and I stepped in. Edward had been waiting right in front of the door, and he pulled me to him, and cradled my face in his rough hands. "Hey, baby." his thumb stroked my cheek. "Your Mom again?" I nodded. Tears were streaming down my cheeks again. He'd seen me cry over my Mom before. My mother and I....we had a horrid relationship. We always fought. A few years back, I'd started cutting myself. When Edward found out, he helped me stop. Now, I had scars down my left wrist, they would always be there now.

_You come to me with scars on your wrist_

He shut the door, and his left hand dropped away from my cheek and he picked up the wrist that cradled my scars. Emotional and physical. Softly, he pressed his warm lips against the skin there.

_You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this. I just came to say goodbye. I didn't want you to see me cry, Im fine. But I know it's a lie_

"I want this to be the last night that I feel like this. I don't won't you to see me cry, but I can't help it. I want to say goodbye to it all."

"You always tell me that you're fine, but I know it's a lie. You aren't okay."

We continued to stand there, swaying together slowly, in front of the front door. Then he gripped my hand in his, and led me up the stairs, leading us to his room on the top floor. Once we were in his room, he turned the stereo on. _Tha Last Night _began to play, starting at the chorus.

_This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be  
The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything you need me to be_

"That's my message to you, Bella. From now on. I want you with me at all times. I'll be everywhere you want me to be." he wrapped me in his arms tightly. He was a foot taller than me, I wrapped my arms around his neck, and held on for dear life.

_Your parents say everything is your fault  
But they don't know you like I know you  
They don't know you at all  
I'm so sick of when they say  
It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine  
But I know it's a lie_

"It's my Mom that thinks everything is my fault, my Dad is dead." My father had died in the line of duty. He'd been the Police Cheif.

"They really don't know you like I do, baby."

"They don't love me like you do either."

_This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be  
The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything you need me to be  
The last night away from me_

I pulled away and sat down on the bed in his room. Edward sat down beside me. His hand brushed some of the hair out of my face. Electricity shot through my body and through my veins of blood. I stared up at him, into those deep emerald green eyes. They were impossible to miss. And I'd never want to either. His disheveled bronze hair was always a major turn-on. It hung down in his face a little. He leaned down to kiss me softly. But today? I didn't want soft and sweet kissing. I wanted rough and passionate. I pulled him closer against me, and kissed him harder. I felt his shock, because he hesitated, then he let his frustration out. He kissed me roughly, growling when I let my tounge trace his bottom-flawless-lip. I leaned back and he pressed me into the gold and black comforter beneath us. My pulse was racing. Only he could get my heart to accelerate this fast. No one else. I didn't want anyone else either. I wanted _him._ And only him. He was my protective, strong, hott, flawless boyfriend.

_The night is so long when everything's wrong  
If you give me your hand  
I will help you hold on  
Tonight, tonight_

HIs hand came up to hold one of mine as the words drifted around us, like dancing poetic scripture. His fingers laced through the gaps between my fingers. He was really helping me hold on to him. It was all I'd ever need, all I'd ever wanted.

_This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be  
The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything you need me to be_

I felt him kiss me rougher, and he growled feverishly when I tugged his shirt over his head. I left my fingers drift over his perfect chest. They drifted, like a ghost of a touch. He groaned, and I pushed him onto his back. I kissed his chest, and I heard his breathing quicken. "Baby, God." he said, "Don't tease me." He pulled me up and kissed me. I closed my eyes, and let myself drift away into peaceful oblivion. When I closed my eyes, at first, all I saw was a dark, black void that was plain, and didn't appeared to be filled with anything. They there were bright flashes of light cartwheeling across the darkness, and even Edward's arms didn't keep me from floating around with the balls of fire, that exploded everytime pleasure rushed through me unexpectedly.

_I won't let you say goodbye  
And I'll be your reason why  
The last night away from me  
Away from me _

He pulled away for a second. "I love you, Baby." there was so much love in his emerald green eyes, that I actually begun to cry, because I was overwhelmed by it all. "And that's why I won't let you say goodbye, I'll be your reason why. Last night, was the las night you'll ever spend away from me." he began to kiss me softly and this time I didn't kiss him harder.

"I love you, Edward Cullen."

"Isabella Maire Swan, you are my sun, my moon, my twilight, my dawn, my everything. If I ever lost you, nothing would matter to me. Without you, I have nothing to lose. I never thought I would fall in love. Then I met you, and I just _knew_. I _knew _the first time I held you, as we danced to our song, _The Last Night_, in that cafe at midnight. And I _knew_ I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you when I proposed to you." I looked at him in shock, he pulled out a ringbox. "Isabella Marie Swan, will you do the honor of being my wife?"

"YES!!!" I screamed and kissed him. He slid the ring on my finger. We were eightteen. We were graduating next month in May then we were going to Dartmouth this coming fall, and we'd do it all together.

"I love you."

"You have no idea how much I love you right now, Edward Anthony Cullen."

"Show me." I kissed him, and pressed him into the mattress with my light body. I felt his arms constrict around me, I felt his muscles flex, and all I could think was _he's mine_. Forever.

**So? How was that? The song is amazing. This is what my mind came up with I heard the song, so... And I'm pretty proud of it too.**


End file.
